


Never Innocent

by UsqueAdFinem



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward, Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2020-03-20 01:30:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18982438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UsqueAdFinem/pseuds/UsqueAdFinem





	Never Innocent

尽管苍穹骑士的各位同僚住所相距不算遥远，可努德内初来乍到，又不擅社交，临到想要拜访其中某位时，却发现自己并不确定对方的安歇处在哪，且由于那个人的性格并不亲和，平日没有特别交好的朋友，一时也想不到合适的人询问，最后竟然是靠着识别对方的以太痕迹摸索着找到目的地的。

清脆有节奏的敲门声在冰天宫某处响起，反复三遍后努德内收回手，静静地等待着，直到那扇门在自己面前开启，住所的主人面带慵懒，似是对这不告而来的打扰有些不耐烦。

“哟，是神学院的高材生啊！大驾光临有什么事吗？”沙里贝尔仪态款款，声音悠扬，斜倚在自己靠在门扉上的手臂漫不经心地问，他正打算睡个下午觉，刚换了睡袍便被敲门声打断。

“下午好，沙里贝尔阁下，我想占用您一些时间，不知您是否有空？”努德内颔首对沙里贝尔行礼，语气诚恳地问，考虑到对方此时的穿着，又礼貌地补充道，“如果现在不方便的话，择期也行。”

“那要看是做什么了。”沙里贝尔声音轻慢，努德内初入骑士团不久，他跟这位潜心以太学的学者素无往来，硬要说交集的话也顶多不过是他们都跟奥默里克熟悉，可这种熟悉对两人而言却有着截然相反的意义。

“我想请您成为我的以太学研究的协助者。”努德内将自己的请求说得简明扼要，末了还不忘致以微微一笑。

“哈？”沙里贝尔脸上露出夸张的惊讶神色，他的魔法源自天生，对他觉得刻板无味的研究从来不感兴趣，更何况，要做研究的话明明还有更合适的人选，“这种事情你不去找奥默里克卿，找我做什么？没记错的话你们可都是圣恩达利姆的优等生，找他不正合适吗？”

“奥默里克确实是我的学长，可我对他的冰系法术兴趣不大。”努德内诚实地回答道，隐去自己先前找过那位优秀的冰魔法师，却被那过于克制的魔法使用无聊得打哈欠的事情。他对奥默里克的美德心怀敬意，对他的魔法却是截然不同的态度。他想要研究更极致更恢弘的以太能量，再没有比沙里贝尔更合适的观察对象。

“那我就让你觉得很有趣吗？”沙里贝尔忽然轻笑起来，眼睑翕合几下，盯着努德内那张被伤痕割裂的年轻面庞问。

“冰的温度是有极限的，而火却没有。”努德内语气平稳，他只想称述事实，而不做褒贬，“我之前观察过您使用火焰，对您在魔法方面的造诣感到惊叹，希望您可以为我详细演示下这种魔法，好让我将其发生过程详细记录，以作研究之用。”

“我可是很忙的。”沙里贝尔眉头紧锁，他下午正是没什么安排才打算睡会儿，如今寻思着去瞧瞧这位研究者的把戏也不错，毕竟是同僚，维持最基本的相处不无裨益，可骨子里的冷傲却使他摆出毫无兴趣的面孔。“如果我回答拒绝呢？

“那我下次再来。”努德内认认真真地说，绿色的眼睛里波澜不惊，表情仍是十分礼貌。

沙里贝尔的眼睛里闪过火花，他指尖的皮肤瞬间灼热又很快冷却，随后却轻轻地笑了，转身朝着门内走去：“稍等我片刻。”

 

“方才的你看清楚了吗？”沙里贝尔站在场地中央稍稍偏过头，问自己身后奋笔疾书的学者，大大小小的火球围绕在他周身明灭交替，随着他手臂一挥，瞬间归于静寂，太阳仍是唯一发热的球体。

“听说沙里贝尔阁下的魔法是在孤儿院的时候领悟出的？”熊熊燃烧的火焰被努德内尽收眼底，空气被炙烤得有些干燥，即使隔着距离也令人眼睛酸涩，禁不住揉了揉。

“你问这个做什么？”沙里贝尔眉头不动声色地皱了皱，慢悠悠地转过身问，目光里却蕴出几分警惕。

“我只是想确认没有别人教过你。”沙里贝尔突然变得紧绷的表情消失在转身前，努德内并没有看见，方才火焰的爆发和收敛都在瞬间变化，能量的产生和消失都极为迅速，这位观察者也根本无暇他顾。

“没有。”沙里贝尔微微泛白的唇吐出两个字，他盯着那张布着伤痕的脸上垂下的发帘，想看透它背后掩藏的那双在阴影中的眼睛。

“您的父母会魔法吗？”努德内继续问着，家族遗传也是必须考虑的因素。

“我哪知道。”沙里贝尔下颌有些绷紧，喉咙里发出低低的哼音，却仍耐着性子回答了，“我想应该是不会吧，至少我没见过。”

“现在回忆起来，您觉得那场大火跟魔法失控有关系吗？”努德内问得有些含糊，没有点名是哪场大火，他认为沙里贝尔应该明白他的指代。

“努德内卿，你的问题是不是太多了？”沙里贝尔终于表现出不耐烦，这个小他十岁的年轻人目光真诚，却句句话都好似掘墓刀，执意要在他已经成灰的过去中挖掘，令他十分恼火，他甚至断定努德内来找他之前已经调查过自己的身世。

“很抱歉，我只是在确定它对您产生的影响，当时和之后的，会不会让您时常想起，想起时心里是什么感受。”努德内声音轻轻，目光却坚定又沉稳，仍在期待着答案。

“悲惨过去和童年阴影之类的也在以太学考察的范围内吗？”沙里贝尔刻意那几个意味并不好的词语说得夸张又滑稽，声音悠悠上扬好像某种曲目里的花腔，以此盖过将它们说出口时在心里泛起的隐隐不适。

“我需要将各种可能性纳入考虑范围才能得出最接近准确的结果。”沙里贝尔的眼里几乎要燃起火焰，落在努德内湖水般的眸子里却烧不起什么温度，学者说话的声音平铺直叙，不带多余的感情，“哈罗妮回应你的祈祷赐予你礼物时，自然会考虑你对她低语时的心中所念，而人的经历会影响内心的渴望。根据我先前的推测，你应该是渴望过火焰的温暖，并在神面前对此有过祈求，才会领悟出能够实现你愿望的魔法。”

“哦？那按你这么说，奥默里克擅长冰魔法是因为他觉得这灵灾之后的库尔札斯还不够冷？而你能够召唤流星，是因为你整天想要把星星摘下来玩？”沙里贝尔表情似笑非笑，语气中透着毫不掩饰的轻慢。

“奥默里克追求纯粹的灵魂，所以渐渐领悟出极致洁净的冰魔法。而我……”努德内的声音稍微低了些，停了停后平稳自若地说，“在我被父母抛弃的那段时光里陪伴我的确实只有无限的星空。”

“慢着，被父母抛弃是怎么回事？这可跟我听到的故事不一样哦。”沙里贝尔眯起眼睛，饶有兴趣地盯着努德内澄澈清透的眸子，目光中带点似有还无的审视，问道，“你不是某个贵族家的公子吗？”

“我家承袭的是男爵，说是贵族倒没错，可也并非无忧无虑的。精致的饭菜，还有华丽的行头，敞亮的房间，昂贵的教育……”努德内目光纯净，没有怨恨，没有自怜，那淡得可以忽略的悲伤只有异端审问官的敏锐眼睛才看得出来，他摇摇头，扫视着自己落在地面上的灰色影子，“我父母觉得我不值得他们花费这些，便把我送进了神学院。”

“啧。我还以为这神学院是多么圣洁高贵的所在呢，搞半天跟孤儿院也差不多嘛。”沙里贝尔语气轻蔑，毫不掩饰眼里的嘲讽，他姿态优雅地慢慢走到努德内身边，略微侧身靠在旁边的树上，居高临下地看着努德内亚麻色额发中间露出的那枚海蓝石，声音里竟然生出些罕有的同情。

沙里贝尔过去以为努德内跟奥默里克都是埋头苦读未尝人间烟火的类型，才会对人世善恶想法天真简单，一个满腔孤勇提灯溯夜而行想要成为救世主，一个淡泊疏离沉浸在书本中世事跟他毫无关系。

如今却觉得他先前看错了努德内，没想到这位沉默寡言的学者竟然跟自己在某些方面存在相似，他们都以孩童之身早早地脱离父母羽翼，独自在这危机四伏的丛林人间求生，饱尝孤单疾苦，除自己之外无可依靠，却又偏偏被命运垂青，闭着眼睛摸爬时刚好撞到条明路。

这世界壁立千仞，若不想坐以待毙，就只能自寻强大。哈罗妮听见他们在深夜里的呼唤，赐予沙里贝尔可以温暖自己的御敌火焰，而努德内得到的是陪伴自己度过寂寞长夜的星星。他沙里贝尔成为了残忍无情的异端审问官，而努德内成为冷漠孤僻的以太学家。他懂得用自己的火焰来为自己御寒，而努德内则干脆放弃寻觅温暖，投身寂寥星空。

火焰的温度与星光的延伸都是无远弗届的，体味过黑暗冰冷的无尽头，就不会蠢到在追求力量的时候为自己设限。可无论是谁，他或者他，都并不是从最初开始就是这般模样的。就连如今四季冰封的库尔札斯，不也有过春光明媚的时日吗？

沙里贝尔抬头望着天空，银色的眼睛在阳光下也毫无没有暖意，说话时有片叶子落下，在半空中燃烧成火球，坠地时已成灰烬，“怪不得人说神对世人平等呢，哪怕什么错事都没做，该倒霉的一样倒霉。”

努德内没有立即搭话，只是盯着那片叶子发着光，飘飘忽忽的下落轨迹，在笔记本上飞速地画了两道曲线和一副坐标，又在旁边标注几行小字，并在几个单词下划了波浪线。

“说起来，我失去父母，而你的父母有也等于没有，倒不知道哪个更——”在意识到自己差点说出什么词后，沙里贝尔的声音忽然断了，他的自负清高使他排斥任何“可怜”与“悲惨”的近义，他意识到今天的话有些多了。

“哈罗妮在赐予人礼物时必先将人指引到合适的方向。”努德内抬起头来看着站立在自己身边的沙里贝尔，变得有些严肃的语气中带着虔诚与宽慰，“神平等对待所有人，对任何人都没有先决的偏爱，这种公允在无法理解的神意的凡人眼里常常意味着无情。她拣选人的方式就如同把沙子扔进熔炉，经受千折百回烈火熔焰的考验，最后发光的便被赐予金子该有的用途。”

沙里贝尔玩味地品着努德内的话，神态散散漫漫，却看得出他心情比刚刚好些，他深深看进努德内沉静的眸子里，嘴角勾起若有还无的笑意，良久，才慢慢地，一字一句地吐出几个字：“你可真会说话。”

“只是我个人的看法。”努德内语气平稳，没什么特别的情绪，阳光透过树荫在他透亮的蓝绿色眼睛里摇荡，泛起温暖的金光，他看到对方眼里的似也有水波流转，不像先前的冷硬，便问道，“沙里贝尔阁下，方才的问题，请问现在可以回答了吗？”

“哪个？”思绪被突如其来的回忆打断，让沙里贝尔一时间忘记回忆的缘起是个并不友善的问题，不过他片刻之后很快想起，慢条斯理地应着，“哦，那个啊……我那时哪懂什么魔法，别的更是早忘得一干二净。”随后又重新轻启嘴唇，看似随意地说着，“倒说不定听谁讲过冷得睡不着的小孩希望壁炉里有团火这样的无聊故事呢。”

“我明白了。”努德内轻轻地点头，十指交叠，将答案暗暗地记在心里，并没有写下来，他站起身将整了整桌面，对研究的配合者说，“谢谢您，沙里贝尔阁下。”

“这就好了嘛？”沙里贝尔换了个姿势站立，轻笑着问道，他本已做好回答更麻烦的问题的准备，竟觉得有些意犹未尽。

“我先将基本数据记下，分析得回研究室才能完成。”努德内将那珍贵的笔记抱在怀里，封面上斜插着一支精美的羽毛笔，羽根尖端是蓝绿交替的流彩光泽，被满足的探究欲使他的眉目中都透着隐隐的欢欣“感谢阁下不吝赐教。”

“没什么，顺便帮你个小忙罢了。”沙里贝尔神态散漫，整理着自己袖口的白蕾丝，有一搭没一搭地拉扯着，眼睛却将努德内的笑意尽数收纳，那张年轻的脸上伤痕如此刺眼，却好像没有在他的心里留下丝毫痕迹，怪不得自己差点将他看错。

“对了，这个给你。”努德内说着自身后取出一件水滴形的瓶子，里面装着比蜂蜜色稍淡的金黄色液体，摇晃起来有些微微挂壁流淌，如上好的白葡萄酒。

“这是什么？”沙里贝尔伸手将它接过来，举到阳光下晃了晃，金色水波敛进他的眼睛里，光彩也变得温暖起来。

“是我最新研制的以太药，不管是味道还是效果都比市面上的好。就当是对阁下被耽误的时间和消耗的魔法的补偿。”努德内回答道，声音里多少有些自豪，他见沙里贝尔好像留恋这午后的阳光树荫，没有离去的意思，便向面前这位的黑魔法师行过告别礼，沿着来时的路朝着自己的研究室走去。

“既然如此，我便收下了。”沙里贝尔微微笑着，向前款款几步坐到那张几分钟前承载着努德内身躯重量的石凳上，手肘支上那张桌。透过那晶莹透亮的玻璃瓶，他看到努德内快步消失在庭院尽头的小路上。

方才那点法术消耗不了沙里贝尔多少以太，若是施展几次圣坛火葬就能让他感到疲惫的话，他早就被这砭人肌骨的寒冷世界撕碎了。他声音轻浮地对着不在场的人笑着，拧开那封着白蜡的瓶盖，蒲公英和槲寄生清香的味道扑面而来，鼻腔里舒服得让他眯起眼睛深深地呼吸，火焰并不是世间唯一温暖的东西，除此之外还有被遗忘的春天。

自从在神圣裁判所名声鹊起，他就再也没饮下过任何未经确定的东西，盼着他暴毙的人可比阴沟里的老鼠还多。但偶尔例外也未尝不可，沙里贝尔的眼睛和嘴角弯起弧度更大的笑意，手里的瓶子空空如也，映照出头顶上万里无云的蔚蓝天幕。

2018-11-10


End file.
